


The Suit and The Sourwolf.

by malfoible



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 13:35:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2470124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfoible/pseuds/malfoible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So we're dating now. Does that mean I can drive your car?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Suit and The Sourwolf.

Stiles was practically bouncing off the walls, you have to wear clothes so of course you have to buy them, but this store felt odd, not his kind of place at all. 

Scott had been coerced by Allison to accompany her to a formal family function and she had sent him to get a suit from a store her father used.  
It was more up market than places Scott and Stiles were used to, plush carpets and comfortable chairs.  
An assistant measured Scott then brought out suits to try on.  
Holding them out for Scott as if he couldn’t dress himself.

After ten minutes Stiles had had enough.  
He walked away to look at some of the other things the store had to offer.  
He could hardly believe what people wanted to wear and carry with them.  
Further over there was a part of the store where you could have a suit made for you and as he rounded the corner a familiar figure drew his attention.

Derek, what the fuck was Derek doing in a place like this.  
A man was kneeling at his feet pinning the bottom of one trouser leg.  
Derek looked uncomfortable and Stiles thinking how pissed he would be if he caught sight of Stiles watching him stepped back hurriedly, the wolf's eyes caught the movement and Derek's voice rang out.

"Stiles there you are. About time. I thought you weren't going to make it. What do you think of this one?"

Stiles puzzled but taking the hint replied . "Yes, sorry traffic. I like it.” 

The man on the floor looked up and frowned at Stiles then began undoing Derek trousers.  
Derek slapped his hand away.  
“I can manage.”

“ Yes of course Sir. I'll take these away and finish up marking the hem then I’ll come back and fit the jacket.”

He sniffed, looking Stiles up and down. He walked off into a back room. 

Stiles moved closer. Derek in only a white shirt and boxers looked really hot,Stiles grinned up at him.

"Thanks, I have to go to a thing with Gianni's family so they suggested I come here for a suit but that dude has been hitting on me all morning and as I didn't want to kill him I said I was dating someone. I thought if he saw someone with me he would back off.”

Stiles grinned. "So were dating now, does that mean I get to drive your car?”

Derek's eyes glowed but as he heard the assistant returning he replied. "Sure Sweetheart, whatever you want?"

Stiles grin got even wider as he whispered. "I can do anything I want to you right now can't I?”

The assistant held out the jacket for Derek to put on and began pinning the length of the arms.

Stiles teasingly ran his hands over Derek’s shoulders .  
” It Is nice material and it's a good color for you. You look hot.”  
He trailed his fingers down the front of the shirt as if he was going to pop the buttons.

Stiles was still grinning as the assistant slipped off the jacket to make adjustments.

Wanting to provoke Derek a little more and knowing that Derek wouldn’t be able to retaliate at least while they were in the store, he pressed his lips to Derek's, sliding his tongue into Derek’s wet heat. 

It was meant to be a tease, a quick peck to wind Derek up, but it became so much more, his tongue sizzled when it met Derek's. Electricity surged through them both making them tingle from top to toe.

Derek's wolf raged through him, finally he had found his mate, wanted to claim him, Derek forced him down, fought to control himself, wanting Stiles, wanting to take him now.

Excitement surged through Stiles, this was what a kiss should be.  
This was what he had dreamed of. This was what he had imagined when he thought about kissing Derek.

A cough from the assistant brought them back to earth, the cough, the shout of...

” Stiles where are you?” from Scott and the realisation of where they were forced them apart.

 

Derek had been looking for Stiles for two whole days.  
He had walked the halls in the school visited his house and Scott’s, stood on the bleachers at practise, but Stiles was nowhere to be found.

Stiles was doing an excellent job of keeping out of Derek's way.  
He didn't want to hear Derek deny that the kiss had meant something.  
It had meant the world to Stiles.  
He knew he would never want to kiss anyone else, ever.  
He was afraid Derek would say it was a mistake, that he shouldn't have taken advantage of Stiles even though it had been Stiles who began it.  
His heart was heavy, a huge lump of granite in his chest.  
He wanted Derek, he had dreamed about kissing Derek but never had he thought it would be like that, consuming his whole being, right from the first touch he had been Derek's and Derek had been his.

 

Derek should have been able to find Stiles but his senses were all muddled.  
Everything felt of Stiles, smelt of Stiles, tasted of Stiles, he needed to find him soon.

Stiles stepped off the road as the car headlights came into view and groaned when it pulled up and Derek shouted his name.  
He turned and ran but before too long Derek had tackled him to the ground.

"Did you really think you could outrun me? Wolf, remember? Where have you been? Why have you been hiding from me?”

Derek pinned Stiles hands above his head and looked down on him, he was paler than usual, eyes shining in the moonlight.  
Derek leaned down to take his scent. Breathing in he felt relaxed for the first time in months.  
He was sitting on Stiles legs and when he leaned forward he could feel Stiles hardening beneath him. He smiled.

Stiles wriggled but couldn’t escape so began shouting.  
"I was hiding from you because I didn't want to see you. I didn't want to hear what you had to say.  
I didn't want to hear that the kiss meant nothing. That you were sorry.  
Because it meant something to me it meant everything to me.  
I couldn't bear to listen while you....broke my...while you broke me."

Derek leaned down and kissed Stiles gently on the lips.  
“It’s always a drama with you. I wasn’t about to say any of those things. I’m lying on top on you.  
Can you really not tell how much I want you?”

He rocked his hips so his hard length was nudging Stiles’.

“Oh, yes, Oh…mmmm.”

Derek claimed his mouth again, his tongue wrestling with Stiles’. He released Stiles hands and they went round Derek’s neck, stroking and caressing, Stiles leg moved to wrap round Derek’s hip and he pushed up to get even closer.

After a few minutes Derek pulled away and began to get up.

“Mmm don’t…where are you going…”

Derek lifted Stiles onto his feet. “Come on let’s get out of here. I want our first time to be in bed, naked, not fully dressed on the ground.”

Stiles looked around bemused at still being outdoors, he wrapped his arm around Derek’s waist and Derek pulled him close kissing him over and over as he led the way to the car.

“So we’re dating now. Does that mean I get to drive your car?”

Derek laughed…”Not on your life Sweetheart.”

“If you loved me you would let me dri…” the words spilled out of him before he had thought them through.  
He clamped his lips shut biting them off, thinking he had gone too far…  
He was shocked when Derek silently handed over the keys. 

As he put his hand out for them, Derek replied…”If you loved me, you wouldn’t ask.”

Stiles noted the flicker of concern in Derek’s eyes as if he were still unsure about Stiles feelings.  
Stiles handed back the keys.

He moved into Derek’s arms and as Derek kissed him he murmured.

“Are we done with all the touchy feely stuff? Because you promised you were going to get me naked and take me to bed.”

“Whatever you want sweetheart.” Derek laughed as they got into the car.


End file.
